1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disk storage assemblies in general, and in particular to portable disk storage assemblies. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable hard disk drive storage assembly that is rugged, shockproof and contained within a hermetically sealed enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives are one of the more prevailing direct access storage devices for data processing systems. A hard disk drive typically has a rotatable disk medium and a magnetic head. The magnetic head includes a read head for reading data from and writing data to the rotatable disk medium. The magnetic head is coupled to an actuator mechanism to be moved and positioned by a voice coil motor. The actuator mechanism moves and positions the magnetic head to a predetermined track to perform reading and writing operations.
Because of the mechanical construction of the rotatable disk medium and the actuator mechanism, hard disk drives tend to be very vulnerable to shocks, vibration, altitude, and foreign contaminants that can damage the internal components of the hard disk drives. As such, hard disk drives are generally not intended to be carried around. In order to have a portable hard disk drive that is also reliable, additional measures must be taken to protect the hard disk drive from environments that would potentially damage the device.
The present disclosure provides a portable hard disk drive storage assembly that is rugged and shockproof.